


Heartbeats

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [43]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Devotion, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hope, Idealism, Loyalty, M/M, Music, Or Maybe Not So Platonic, Pining, Platonic Life Partners, Romance, Sweet, Teamwork, True Love, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Matt/Foggy fanmix from Foggy’s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

* * *

 

A Matt/Foggy fanmix from Foggy’s perspective. All the love, all the devotion, all the friendship... and all the envy, all the sorrow, all the heartbreak.

But mostly the happy stuff, because even Foggy’s angst is bittersweet and strangely cheerful.

01\. **Nada Surf** \- In The Mirror // 02. **Triggerfinger** \- I Follow Rivers // 03. **Vertical Horizon** \- Everything You Want // 04. **Motor Ace** \- Keeping Secrets // 05. **Powderfinger** \- Nature Boy // 06. **Alex Lloyd** \- Lucky Star // 07. **José González** \- Heartbeats // 08. **Awolnation** \- Jump On My Shoulders // 09. **The Whitlams** \- Buy Now Pay Later (Charlie No. 2) // 10. **David Gray** \- Babylon // 11. **Fatboy Slim** \- Praise You // 12. **Gotye** \- Hearts A Mess // 13. **Guster** \- Satellite // 14. **Air** \- Playground Love // 15. **Dave Matthews Band** \- The Space Between // 16. **I Am Kloot** \- Strange Without You // 17. **Eagle-Eye Cherry** \- Don’t Give Up // 18. **Jaymes Young** \- Habits Of My Heart // 19. **Crowded House** \- Don’t Dream It’s Over // 20. **Patrick Wolf** \- The City // 21. **Sufjan Stevens** \- Chicago // 22. **TV On The Radio** \- Love Dog // 23. **Beirut** \- Goshen // 24. **Blue Man Group feat. Dave Matthews** \- Sing Along // 25. **Foals** \- Miami // 26. **The Whitlams** \- Charlie No.3 // 27. **Kings of Leon** \- Use Somebody // 28. **Milky Chance** \- Stolen Dance // 29. **OneRepublic** \- Counting Stars // 30. **Take That** \- Shine // 31. **Awolnation** \- Kill Your Heroes // 32. **Bastille** \- Pompeii // 33. **David Gray** \- Tell Me More Lies // 34. **Phantogram** \- Never Going Home // 35. **Patrick Wolf** \- The Magic Position // 36. **Mat Kearney** \- Ships In the Night // 37. **José González** \- Stay Alive // 38. **Bon Iver** \- I Can’t Make You Love Me // 39. **Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine** \- Stereo Hearts // 40. **Sting** \- If I Ever Lose My Faith In You // 41. **The John Butler Trio** \- Don’t Wanna See Your Face // 42. **Switchfoot** \- The Blues // 43. **Tom Odell** \- Another Love // 44. **X Ambassadors** \- Litost // 45. **Crowded House** \- Four Seasons In One Day // 46. **Eagle-Eye Cherry** \- Never Let You Down // 47. **Gotye** \- Eyes Wide Open // 48. **Powderfinger** \- Nobody Sees // 49. **The Arcade Fire** \- Rebellion (Lies) // 50. **The Postal Service** \- We Will Become Silhouettes // 51. **The Whitlams** \- You Gotta Love This City // 52. **Angus & Julia Stone** \- Paper Aeroplane // 53. **Coldplay** \- Clocks // 54. **Dave Matthews Band** \- Mercy // 55. **Simple Minds** \- Don’t You Forget About Me // 56. **The Cinematics** \- Human // 57. **The Lumineers** \- Ho Hey // 58. **Eagle-Eye Cherry feat. Neneh Cherry** \- Long Way Around // 59. **Ed Sheeran** \- Give Me Love // 60. **Take That** \- The Flood // 61. **Bon Iver** \- Skinny Love // 62. **The Killers** \- Smile Like You Mean It // 63. **The Urbane** \- Time After Time // 64. **Powderfinger** \- Poison In Your Mind // 65. **Patrick Wolf** \- Time Of My Life

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/heartbeats))**

 

* * *


End file.
